S.C. Ruffey
Modell (Neubau)=250px |-|Modell (Alt)=250px |-|RWS=250px S.C. Ruffey *'Braureihe': 7-Plank Open Wagon S.C. Ruffey (genannt Scruffey) ist ein sich in Privatbesitz befindlicher Güterwagen und der Anführer der widerspenstigen Güterwagen. Biografie in The Railway Series S.C. Ruffey war ein Privateigentümer, und wie viele solcher Güterwagen wurde er nicht im besten Wartungszustand gehalten. Als Oliver von der Werkstatt zurückkehrte, nachdem er in einen Drehscheibe gefallen war, sangen S.C. Ruffey und die Güterwagen Spottlieder über das Ereignis. Toad, besorgt wegen des mangelnden Respekts gegenüber Lokomotiven, konsultierte Oliver und Duck und schmiedete einen Plan. Oliver schob S.C. Ruffey und seine Kollegen beiseite und bereitete sich darauf vor, sie zu ziehen. S.C. Ruffey stiftete die Güterwagen an, Oliver zurückzuhalten, aber das führte nur dazu, dass S.C. Ruffey auseinandergezogen wurde. Der dicke Kontrolleur schrieb den Vorfall dem schlechten Zustand des Wagens zu, sagte aber zu Oliver, er solle die Tatsache nicht preisgeben und sagen, es sei „schlecht für Disziplin". Nachdem er seine Unterstützung erhalten hatte, wurden die Überreste von SC Ruffey verschrottet. Nach dem Vorfall wurde Oliver von den Güterwagenwagen respektiert, aus Angst, werden sie auch auseinander gezogen werden. Biografie in der TV-Serie S.C. Ruffey blieb seiner Rolle aus der Railway Series getreu und wurde auch hier auseinandergezogen. Allersdings wurde er nach seinem Zwischenfall mit Oliver wieder aufgebaut und bekam eine zweite Chance. Die offizielle Website erklärte, dass S.C. Ruffey ein alter und erfahrener Anführer ist. Sie bestätigte auch, dass er immer noch mit Oliver arbeitet. Basis S.C. Ruffey basiert auf einem offenen 7-Plank-Güterwagen. Bemalung In der Railway Series ist S.C. Ruffey dunkelbraun mit den weißen Aufschriften „S.C. RUFFEY & CO. BALLAST CONTRACTORS TIDMOUTH SODOR" auf den Seiten. In der Fernsehserie wurde gezeigt, dass er vor seinem Wiederaufbau sehr verrostet und abgenutzt war. Auftritte The Railway Series * Oliver the Western Engine Sammelbänder * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways (Erwähnt) * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines (Erwähnt) TV-Serie * Staffel 4 - Toads Plan * Staffel 5 - Großmäulige Lastwagen (Nebenrolle in einer gelöschten Szene) Musik-Videos * Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover und Troublesome Trucks S.C. Ruffeys Gesicht war auch in STaffel 5 auf Güterwagen in Episoden wie Immer auf Percy, Kinderkrankheiten oder Olivers Entdeckung. Bücher * 2007 - Thomas' Giant Coloring Book * 2008 - Thomas' Sticker Express S.C. Ruffeys Gesicht war auf einem Güterwagen in The Cranky Day and other Thomas the Tank Engine stories. Syncrhonsprecher * Hisao Egawa ( Japan ) Trivia * Laut Spencer in einer Magazingeschichte steht SC für „Special Carriage". * Einige TrackMaster-Modelle von Duck haben einen grauen Güterwagen mit einem braun-orangenen Fahrgestell. Dieses könnte S.C. Ruffey darstellen, aber es kann sich auch um einen Prototypen handeln. * S.C. Ruffeys Modell wurde aus einem Tenmille Spur 1 7-plank-Güterwagen gebaut. * Capsule Plarails Modell von S.C. Ruffey ist so ausgestattet, dass es sowohl in Takt oder auseinander sein kann, wie auch in Toads Plan. * Die Bluebell Railway hat einen Southern Railway 5-plank-Güterwagen als S.C. Ruffey verkleidet. Waren * ERTL (Normal und Weihnachtsausgaben; beide werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Holzeisenbahn (Drei Versionen, zwei werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Motor Road and Rail (Wird auußerhalb von Asien nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Tomix * Wood (Mit Ryan) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Bachmann (H0 und Großspur) * Hornby (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Lionel Trains (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Sammelkarten (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Nakayoshi (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) en:S.C. Ruffey es:S.C. Ruffey he:ס.ק. ראפי ja:スクラフィー pl:Szmerek ru:С.К. Раффи zh:坏心眼 Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Rollmaterial Kategorie:Ducks Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Güterwagen